


Just Wait

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup decides to get revenge on Ruffnut and teases her in bed till she’s cursing and yelling at him.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Ruffnut Thorston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Just Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts).



“This okay?” Hiccup asked softly as he tied Ruffnut’s wrists to the headboard of his bed. He didn’t want the ropes to be too tight or uncomfortable - enough to restrain her, but not enough to hurt her. 

Ruffnut tested the ropes by tugging on them. Then she nodded. Hiccup was happy with that. For now, he wanted his partner to be in a good mood, though he planned on frustrating her to no end, possibly till she was swearing and cursing at him. Oh, to drive Ruffnut insane like that… Yes, he very much wanted to. He was going to take his revenge for the many times she’d done such a thing to him. It was  _ his  _ turn. Ruffnut didn’t know that yet though. 

Hiccup climbed over Ruffnut. He was fully clothed while she herself was naked. It was another way to frustrate her. Hiccup just hoped he’d be able to follow through on it without losing control over himself and his urges. Maybe he could fuck one of the other Riders in front of her if he did. Yes, that was a good idea. But who?

Ah, well, he’d figure that out when he came to it. For now, his focus was just on Ruffnut. 

He gave her a long, heavy look before kissing her, and Ruffnut whined into the kiss, rutted up against him. She was used to instant gratification. Now, Hiccup wasn’t going to give it to her. 

Hiccup liked kissing Ruffnut. She was always so passionate about it, so forward. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. Well, she was going to get it when Hiccup said she got it. That’s why he’d tied her up, so she couldn’t force her way into anything, which she was very likely to do.

Hiccup roamed his hands over her body, and Ruffnut curved into him. She’d said before that she liked his hands, liked the size of them, liked how calloused they were from work and fighting and training. Hiccup would use those hands to drive her crazy. 

“Hiccup, get on with it!” Ruffnut complained as Hiccup pulled his mouth from hers to kiss at her jaw. He was playing with her breasts, massaging each in one hand. They were small, but beautiful. 

“And fuck you dry?” Hiccup asked.

“You really think I’m dry, you numbskull?” Ruffnut asked. She thrusted her hips up at him again. Hiccup had a growing erection, making his leather leggings all too tight, but he could deal with that. He groaned a little at Ruffnut’s movement, almost fell back on his plans, but decided against it. Revenge. That’s what he was doing this for. Sweet, sweet revenge.

Hiccup laughed lightly. “Okay, okay.” But, he wasn’t going to get down to it. Not any time soon, anyway. 

He kissed along her jaw, and she tilted her head for him so that he could kiss at her neck and throat. He sucked lightly on her skin, purposefully trying to leave a mark. Ruffnut pulled against her ropes, moaned loudly. Ruffnut was loud about everything, so of course she had to be loud about sex too. When she wanted something or liked something, she made it very clear.

Hiccup next played with her nipples. He pinched lightly, gave them little tugs, and they turned into hardened crests underneath his deft fingers. Ruffnut arched her back right off the bed with a small cry. 

“Harder!” 

Hiccup did not give her what she wanted. He continued his light playing, brushing her nipples with his fingers, tugging very lightly. 

“Fuck!” Ruffnut cried, twisting underneath him. “More, Haddock!”

Hiccup laughed louder this time. Oh, it was good to see her like this, to see her under his reign, begging for more that he refused to give her. He looked down, found a wet spot on his leather leggings where they pressed up against Ruffnut’s core. Good. 

When Hiccup continued to not give her exactly what she wanted, Ruffnut lowered her body down onto the bed.

“Fuck, this is revenge, isn’t it?” she asked. 

She was smarter than anyone really gave her credit for. She’d figured this out very quickly. 

“Yep,” Hiccup told her. He brushed his nose against her own. “I’m going to have fun with you all afternoon.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Fuck you, Hiccup.”

That just made Hiccup laugh again. Of course, they had a safeword that Ruffnut could use if she really wanted to get out of this, if she had to for one reason or another, but she hadn’t used it. So all her swearing? Hiccup could take it. He knew it wasn’t her telling him she didn’t want this. 

Hiccup ran his hands lightly over her body, so light it almost tickled her. Ruffnut sighed and moaned, moving into his hands. Hiccup liked watching the way her body moved. It was almost like a dance. 

“Lovely,” Hiccup complimented her. He ran his hands along her thighs, kissing just above a breast, wanting to drive her crazy. Ruffnut bucked into him, and Hiccup couldn’t resist biting a little on her collarbone. She groaned at that, and he heard the wood of the bed creak as she tugged on her ropes. She was strong, but she wouldn’t be getting out of those knots any time soon. 

Hiccup sucked very lightly on a nipple, and that seemed to drive Ruffnut mad. She growled and thrashed, and Hiccup held her firmly by the hips, trying to keep her in place. One hand snaked up to her breast, held her down just underneath it. Ruffnut made another growling noise. 

“Fucking, fish brains,” she cursed. 

“Wow, sexy,” Hiccup commented sarcastically.

“Don’t get an attitude on me, Haddock,” Ruffnut said. “Not when you’re torturing me like this.”

“I’ll have all the attitude I want,” Hiccup told her, and he would. He  _ was  _ the chief Dragon Rider, and heir to the throne of Berk. He could technically do whatever he wanted. And that included driving Ruffnut absolutely nuts. 

“Oh, oh!” Ruffnut cried out as Hiccup began sucking on her other nipple. He liked her breasts very much, though they weren’t large. They didn’t need to be large to be beautiful. All breasts were good breasts, in his mind. Especially those of his friends and lovers. 

Hiccup trailed a hand down between her legs, massaged the flesh of her inner thigh. Ruffnut spread her legs wider at that, expecting more. Hiccup would give it to her… Just not yet. 

Ruffnut cursed and grumbled and groaned as Hiccup worked at her breasts with his mouth. He did so very lightly. There would come a time for hard and fast movements, but not just yet. This would end with him fucking Ruffnut deep into the bed until she was completely and wholly satisfied. He wanted her to be satisfied and fulfilled. He just wanted to make her wait for it, like she’d done so many times with him. 

Hiccup trailed a single finger along the inside of one thigh, then up, towards the curve of her hip, then down to her pelvis, through her curly pubic hair. Ruffnut wiggled her hips, panting and gasping.

“Come on, Hiccup, come  _ on! _ ”

Hiccup pulled his finger away. Then, he abruptly got up off of her.

“No, no, come back!” Ruffnut cried.

Except, Hiccup pretended not to hear her. It was instead time to work on one of his inventions. 

He didn’t leave the upper level of the hut. He wouldn’t go to a spot where he couldn’t see his lover with just a quick turn of his head. He wanted to make sure she was safe the whole way through, so he wouldn’t leave completely.

He’d set pieces of his latest invention out on his desk before this in preparation. He began working with them, fiddling with them. His mind was half on it, the other half on the beautiful, cursing woman in his bed. He listened to Ruffnut pull at her ropes, twist and thrash around, curse him and his family and everything he touched. He smiled. That was very much like Ruffnut. 

After a few minutes, Ruffnut calmed down a bit, though Hiccup knew she would still be wanting, aching for him. That was what she was tied to the bed for, in the first place. Though, Hiccup couldn’t let the want subside too much. He waited a few more minutes, then went to stand over her with his hands on his hips. 

“How are we doing?” he asked.

Ruffnut looked so mad she could probably spit, though, she would never spit on Hiccup out of anger - just as a joke. 

“Fuck you, Hiccup.”

Hiccup laughed and shook his head, then laid himself down on the bed beside her. He ran a hand over her stomach, the other used to prop up his head and look at her. 

“You’re really beautiful, you know.”

“Tell me that when you have your cock buried to the balls in me,” Ruffnut spat. There was a fire in her blue eyes, a fire that Hiccup very much liked. His erection had died while he’d been working on his invention, but now was returning at the look of anger and desperation on her face. 

“Mm, that sounds delicious,” Hiccup said. He trailed his hand down, towards her core. He teased around at her pubic hair, stroking it, playing with the curls.  _ Finally _ , he touched her clit, finding it easily between her folds. Ruffnut moaned and bucked. 

“Fuck yes!” she exclaimed. 

Hiccup rubbed in slow circles, not wanting to go fast with her just yet. She was so wet against his fingers, so hot. Ruffnut arched up into him and moaned loudly. 

“Yeah, Hiccup, yeah! Go faster!” 

“Not yet, Ruff,” Hiccup told her gently. 

“Fuck you and the dragon you rode in on.”

“Don’t bring Toothless into this!”

“At least he’d get his cock into me faster.”

For some reason, the idea of one of his friends being fucked by a dragon made Hiccup all hot. It took all of his willpower to not just pull his pants down and fuck Ruffnut right there. When he did though, it would be hard and deep, just like she wanted. 

There was a knock on Hiccup’s door. 

“Come in!” Hiccup called, getting up off of Ruffnut.

“I stand by my word choice,” Ruffnut growled as Hiccup got off of the bed and went to the edge of his loft to see who was gaining entrance to his hut. He was pretty sure it was…

Astrid. Yep. That was who came through the door.

“Can I come up?” she asked.

“Sure.” Hiccup tried to hide a grin. He wondered what Astrid’s reaction would be when she came up. All the Riders had seen each other fucking, of course,  _ had  _ fucked each other. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t be surprised. Though, Astrid’s visit was perfect. Just another way to make Ruffnut wait. 

Astrid glanced over at the bed once she made her way up the stairs. “Um… You look like you’re busy,” she said. “I can come back if-”

Hiccup gently took ahold of her wrist. “No. Stay, please.” He was forming a new plan in his head, another way to drive Ruffnut crazy, and Astrid was part of it. 

“You don’t need anything urgent, right?” Hiccup asked.

Astrid shook her head.

“Alright, well…” Hiccup leaned forward, whispered into Astrid’s ear, and Astrid now wore a devilish grin on her face. 

“What are you two planning?” Ruffnut called from the bed. 

Astrid responded by pulling away from Hiccup and beginning to take off her pauldrons and her boots. Then off came her shirt, her skirt, and her leggings. She stood naked before them, and Hiccup’s erection was now aching. Without answering Ruffnut, he went over to Astrid, took her by the waist, and kissed her heavily on the mouth. Now  _ this  _ would absolutely drive Ruffnut mad. 

Ruffnut whined, pulled on her ropes, and Hiccup smiled against Astrid’s lips. He caressed her hips, then brought a hand down between her legs. Fucking Astrid in front of a restrained Ruffnut would be golden. 

Hiccup got down to it with Astrid rather quickly. One instant she wasn’t sitting on his cock, and the next she was, Hiccup pushed back in his chair. Hiccup moaned, kissed Astrid’s jaw, the side of her neck. Gods, she felt so good around him.

“Both of you can go to Niflheim!” Ruffnut cried. 

Astrid tossed her head back and laughed, and it was a beautiful sound. Hiccup thrusted up into her as she worked herself on top of him, his hands roaming over her lovely body. 

“You watching my cock, Ruff?” Hiccup asked. He didn’t look over at her though, wanting her to even want his gaze. “Watching how it goes into Astrid?”

“Fuck me!” she called out curt and short. “You still plan on doing that, right?”

“Oh, I do, I do, but you have to wait your-  _ agh- _ turn.” 

It was difficult dividing his attention between Astrid and Ruffnut, especially when one was on his cock and the other was so prettily tied to his bed. He managed to do it though, managed to talk to Ruffnut while he fucked Astrid, telling her that he was going to fuck her hard and good, that his cock would soon be for her. Ruffnut was a whining, whimpering, yelling mess by the time he finished with Astrid. 

Panting, Hiccup stood after Astrid got off of him, began taking his clothes off. Now was the time for the final act; he could undress.

“Oh fucking finally,” Ruffnut breathed. Hiccup just laughed at her plight. He was enjoying this much more than he thought he would.

“Astrid, care to help me out?” Hiccup asked, gesturing to Ruffnut.

Astrid took his place in the chair, crossed her arms. “I think I’ll just sit and watch.” She winked at him. 

“Suit yourself.” Hiccup approached Ruffnut, who was panting and sweating from her struggles. He climbed on top of her, but made sure he wasn’t touching her with any part of his body. He leaned down, rubbed his nose against hers, and Ruffnut tried to bite him. Hiccup laughed, drew his head back.

“What? Am I not allowed to kiss you?”

“Not until you get that pretty cock in me. You’ve had me waiting long enough.” 

“Okay, okay. Just let me get hard again.”

Hiccup leaned down and kissed Ruffut’s neck, her throat, her collarbone. The feeling of her body, shuddering with need, was making it easy for him to get another erection. He took his cock in one hand, rubbed at it slowly, a moan leaving his lips. He directed it towards Ruffnut’s core, found her slit, began to push in. Gods, she was so fucking wet, so in need of him. 

Ruffnut moaned and sighed as he slid his cock into her. Then they were fully connected, hips flush against one another. Hiccup panted and gasped, as did Ruffnut. Her eyes were big and round.

“You okay?” Hiccup asked.

“You better fuck me really good after all that waiting you made me do, Haddock,” Ruffnut said in lieu of a reply. 

“Oh, I plan to.” Hiccup put his arms on either side of Ruffnut to hold himself up, began moving his hips forward and back. He started out slow, not wanting to hurt her. Ruffnut whined and arched her hips into him. 

“Go harder!” she demanded.

Hiccup followed through on this demand. Ruffnut knew her body, wouldn’t ask him to push it too far. At least, not all the time. She did that sometimes, wanting to be a daredevil even in bed. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Ruffnut cried out. She pulled on her restraints. “Oh fucking gods! Finally!” 

Hiccup panted and grunted and groaned as he fucked her. Gods, she felt so good, and it was so fulfilling after having her wait for so long. It was good to see how she responded. 

The sound of flesh slapping flesh and the feeling of sliding in and out of her just made him harder. He went at her hard, pounding her down into the blankets. Ruffnut cursed and twisted and yelled. She was so beautiful being fulfilled, so beautiful finally getting the gratification that had been denied her. 

“Yes, Hiccup! Yes!” 

It made him feel wonderful that he could please his partners like this. He’d been a little afraid that finally giving Ruffnut sex would be disappointing for her, that he wouldn’t be good enough after having raised her expectations and want for it so high. But no, he was still good enough for her. 

He fucked her hard for as along as he could, his hips moving sinuously due to all the dragon riding. He felt her walls squeezing around him, and Ruffnut screamed. Hiccup shouted, releasing into her. They’d talked beforehand and she said that such a thing was alright with her. 

At long last, they were finished. Hiccup kissed Ruffnut deeply on the mouth, and she moaned into him, probably still experiencing her orgasm. Hiccup knew that a woman’s orgasm lasted longer than his own. 

Now that things were quiet, Hiccup heard Astrid moan from across the room. So she must have been watching, touching herself. She must have just finished as well. 

Hiccup came out of the kiss to untie Ruffnut. He let her rub at her wrists, laying down beside her on his side. 

“How was that?” he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

“Hiccup, if you’d made me wait any longer I would have never had sex with you again.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I am.”

Ruffnut and Hiccup laughed, and so did Astrid. She came over to join them, situating herself on top of both of them. It was a warm pile of heavily breathing, sweaty bodies, but Hiccup liked it. 

“We should probably take a bath,” Astrid said. 

Hiccup nodded in agreement, though his eyes were sliding closed. Orgasms tended to make him tired. And he felt cozy and warm. 

“Maybe after,” Ruffnut said, running a hand through Hiccup’s hair. Clearly she saw that he was tired. She must have been too, what with all her struggling. 

A bath after sounded nice. But for now, sleep - sleep with two of his lovers. 


End file.
